


Find You

by AndiiErestor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, canon-divergent, this doesn't really tie in to anything in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Prompt: Person B is dying, but rather than call for help, they call Person A and carry out a normal conversation instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> see end notes for full details

  
Castiel huffed and heaved forward as he reached for his phone. He hit Dean's name on speed-dial and waited patiently, grasping his side.

 

"Cas?" came the gruff answer on the other side.

 

"Dean," Castiel hesitated, "I was unable to acquire new information from Anael."

 

  
"Damn it, Cas," Dean cursed. He did that far too much in Castiel's opinion. "Why'd you call if you didn't have any info?"

 

"I thought you would like to know how it's going," Castiel lied, "Dean... I'm sorry about-"

 

"Cas, we've talked about this," the voice over the phone comforted him, "It's fine, alright? It's in the past."

 

"Of course. I have to go now," he didn't wait for a reply to hang up. They were almost on him.

 

 _Where are you, Castiel?_ he heard his name called out. _We know you're here. We can sense your grace._

 

Castiel took a moment to send Dean a final text before stepping into the clearing. They were right, there was no way for him to wait them out.

 

* * *

 

 

The confusion Dean felt at Cas ending the call.

 

The sinking pit in Dean's stomach at the text - coordinates.

 

Nothing compared to the emptiness Dean felt when he found Castiel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to make this as short as possible (hence making it a double drabble), I had to actually cut out bits of the prompt. Here's the full version.
> 
> Full prompt found on tumblr dot com: Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding from. Instead of calling for help, they call Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before time runs out.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. I literally wrote, edited and drew everything for this while I was at work. So if it feels a bit rushed, it was.


End file.
